En raison de l'hypnose
by Kimechi Haruzumaki
Summary: Sebenarnya Naruto itu menyukai Sakura dan Sasuke menyukai Hinata, tapi mereka terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya. Dan akhirnya, dengan ide cerdik Shikamaru, terbongkarlah sudah! RnR? NS/SH. Collab fic from Ren Shiekaru & Kirei Haruzumaki


**Hallo minna-san! Akhirnya Collab fic dari **_**Ren Shiekaru**_** dan **_**Kirei Haruzumaki**_** jadi juga, fufufufu….**

**Immediately, ok?**

**Happy reading, prendz ^^ Enjoy…!**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kimimimoto**

**Warning: Of all the many warnings, warning of the most important is the AU, OOC, there may be a typo, broken, etc**

**Main Pairing: NaruSaku, SasuHina**

**.**

_**En raison de l'hypnose**_

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_March 28__th__ 2010_

_ Dear diary…_

_ Kyahaha…! Senang sekali bertemu denganmu diary baruku. Halo diary baru! Haha… sekarang aku adalah pemilik barumu. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan memberikanku diary lucu sepertimu diary, hihihi…_

_ Mmm… sepertinya kurang _srek_ memanggilmu diary. Bagaimana kalau kau kuberi nama Hazuka. Hazuka the mean of 'HAruno uZUmaki saKurA'. Kupikir nama yang cukup cocok, untukmu diary._

_ Oh ya, aku lupa mengenalkan namaku sendiri. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Hazuka, kau bingung kenapa aku mencantumkan nama Uzumaki dalam namamu? Mmm… jawabannya adalah karena aku… ya… mmm… hahaha… aku… aku… itu… aku mencintainya. Tapi pssst…! Jangan katakan ini pada siapa pun. Ini rahasia kita, ok Hazuka? ;D_

_ Hazuka, ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Dan kau tahu apa yang dihadiahkan si Uzumaki Naruto padaku? Dan diary itu adalah dirimu, Hazuka. Xixixi… aku bahagia sekali._

_ Well, malam sudah cukup larut, kurasa aku harus segera tidur Hazuka. Ya~h, sudah pukul 11.00. I'll get to sleep, bye… ^^_

_

* * *

April 12__th__ 2010_

_ Akhirnya aku tahu rahasia Hinata! Ternyata Hinata itu menyukai seseorang. Tebak Hazuka! Hup, tepatnya orang yang disukai Hinata adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sungguh, awalnya aku tak menyangka banget! Hinata yang narsis dan jual mahal menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ya~h, agak-agak kalem tapi agak cerewet? OMG!_

_ Hinata sih, yang bercerita padaku. Itu pun setelah aku mendesak dia untuk bercerita padaku. Hehe… habis aku sudah curiga banget dari gerak-gerik si Hinata yang memang sudah kelihatan banget, kalau dia itu menyukai Sasuke._

_ Baiklah, diary. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku ingin tidur siang dulu nih. ^^_

_

* * *

April 29__th__ 2010_

_ T.T_

_ Jelek! Hinata akhirnya tahu bahwa aku menyukai Naruto Uzumaki. Argh! Sial! Padahal kan aku telah berusaha MENJAGA SIKAPKU agar tidak ketahuan bahwa aku menyukai Naruto. Aku juga telah MENUTUP MULUTKU agar aku tidak keceplosan bicara. Baiklah, tapi mungkin juga Hinata bisa mengetahuinya. Okay, si cewek ternarsis yang pernah aku kenal itu memang pandai membongkar isi hati orang lain, terutama dalam masalah cinta. Dia orang yang sangat teliti, terutama dalam masalah suka dan suka._

_ Bagaimana tidak? Dia berhasil membongkar rahasia Shikamaru bahwa si Shikamaru itu menyukai Temari! Kemudian dengan cepat kabar tentang Shikamaru dan Temari jadi hangat dibicarakan. Beberapa bulan yang lalu memang Shikamaru dan Temari menjadi bulan-bulanan para anak-anak. Kemudian rahasia Sai yang menyukai Ino. Satu tahun yang lalu Hinata berhasil membongkarnya, walaupun prosesnya sedikit lama, akhirnya kabar itu dibicarakan oleh anak-anak sekolah. _

_ Okay, sebenarnya aku sedikit bingung. Dari mana sih Hinata mendapatkan kekuatan alias kepandaian itu? Murni dari lahir mungkin, hahaha…._

_ Tapi yang membuatku tenang adalah: Hinata telah berjanji padaku bahwa ia tidak akan membocorkan rahasiaku. Walaupun pada awal-awalnya terlihat wajahnya begitu jahil saat dia mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai Naruto, itu berarti dia siap menyebarkan rahasiaku. Ha~h, dasar! Dia memang pantas mendapatkan julukan 'ratu gossip'. Hahaha… tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan bodoh! Aku balas mengancamnya, 'jika dia membocorkan rahasiaku maka aku pun akan membocorkan rahasianya.' Dan setelah itu… TARAAAA! Kami sepakat untuk bungkam dan tutup mulut, saling berjanji tak akan membocorkan rahasia kami. Sangsinya adalah jika Hinata memberitahukan rahasiaku pada orang lain, maka aku akan memberitahukan rahasianya pada orang yang sama. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Well, lebih baik kan?_

_

* * *

May 22__nd__ 2010_

_ Dear Hazuka-chan…_

_ Deg…!_

_ Oh Tuhan! Tolong aku yang sedang terjebak dalam lubang indah namun juga kejam yang bernama cinta! Ugh, sial! Kalau seperti ini terus lama-lama rahasiaku akan terbongkar! Dia selalu membuat jantungku berdebar-debar dan membuatku salah tingkah!_

_ Baik, langsung ke intinya saja ya. Tadi pagi, aku nyaris terjatuh karena lantainya licin. Untung saja, Naruto menarik lenganku dan aku tidak terjatuh. Tapi tebak selanjutnya! Posisi kami… mmm… ya… harus kuakui begitu… ya… aduh… Hazuka! Jangan memaksaku untuk mengatakannya ya! Hehe…. Lanjut, alhasil semua teman menyorakiku dan ber-cuit-cuit layaknya burung di pagi hari. Hinata? A~h, dia langsung pergi dengan muka yang merah menahan tawa sambil menutup mulutnya. Dia itu menyebalkan!_

_ Okay Hinata, kita lihat nanti! Aku yakin kau juga akan mengalami kejadian yang setidaknya mirip denganku!_

_

* * *

_

_May 24__th__ 2010_

_ Hahaha… Hazuka-chan!_

_ Hoerray! Tepat seperti yang kuucapkan beberapa hari yang lalu, Hazuka-chan! Hihi… tebak apa yang terjadi! Tentu saja ini tentang si HINATA!_

_ Walaupun tidak terlihat begitu dekat, cukup banyak anak yang ber-cuit-cuit. Kejadian ini terjadi tepat di depan perpustakaan, pada saat itu aku sedang mengobrol dengan Ino di pintu perpustakaan. Jadi Hinata sedang membawa buku-buku yang banyak sekali, ia disuruh Anko-sensei untuk memindahkan buku-buku itu ke perpustakaan. Dan si Sasuke yang sedang berlari kencang, tanpa sengaja menabrak Hinata. Hinata hampir jatuh dengan dihujani buku-buku yang ia bawa, tanpa ia sadari tangannya menarik kerah Sasuke. Untung saja tangan Sasuke bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi._

_ Langsung saja, peristiwa itu berakhir dengan Hinata dan Sasuke dihujani buku-buku yang dibawa Hinata. Aku langsung pergi ke toilet, berusaha menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutku, begitu di toilet aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak._

_ Dan setelah pelajaran terakhir, Hinata memberikan sebuah hadiah padaku. Deathglare! Seolah matanya berkata: SIALAN-KAU-SAKURA! Tapi kuanggap itu benar-benar hadiah sungguhan! Hahahaha!_

_

* * *

August 21__st__ 2010_

_ Hazuka-chan, sudah lama aku tak menulis diary yah… hehe… Saku mau cerita nih sama Hazuka-chan, boleh ya? Boleh?_

_ Terus terang, sekarang aku merasa curiga dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Eit, bukan curiga yang macam-macam kok. Yang kucurigai dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah bahwa dia menyukai Hyuuga Hinata! Aku belum bilang hal ini pada Hinata, ya~h berharap bahwa Hinata bisa membongkarnya. Eh, setelah kupikir-pikir, apakah Hinata mau membongkarnya?_

_ Aku tak akan menyebarkan rahasia ini pada siapa pun, mmm… biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya. Setujukah kau denganku Hazuka-chan? Baiklah, aku harus segera tidur, bye…._

_

* * *

August 29__th__ 2010_

_ Iiih…! Hinata berpikir yang macam-macam deh! Walaupun itu membuatku malu setengah mati dan terus blushing selama pelajaran sekolah. Dan yang membuatku makin blushing adalah: __**perkataan Naruto**__!_

_ Baik, langsung ke inti ceritanya aja, ok?_

_ Hinata menarikku ke toilet, tadi, sewaktu istirahat. Dia bilang padaku bahwa ia menyadari kalau Naruto itu menyukaiku. Dan dia berhasil membuatku blushing dan malu setengah mati! Hinata pun bilang, kenapa aku terus blushing selama jam pelajaran? Ugh, Hinata! Aku geregetan sekali dengan dia! Aku seperti ingin mencubit pipinya saking geregetannya padaku! Tapi tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya._

_ Yang membuatku semakin malu adalah perkataan Naruto. Dia bilang bahwa __**AKU**__ itu __**MANIS**__. Aku serasa melayang di langit biru, kyaaaaaaaaaa…! Untung saja, Hinata tidak ada pada saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Kalau dia ada… ugh! Pasti aku akan habis olehnya! Dia akan berpikir yang macam-macam =.=' Tapi sungguh! Aku bahagia sekali!_

_

* * *

September 22__nd__ 2010_

_ Naruto birthday! Tanggal 10 Oktober! Dia mengundang teman-temannya termasuk aku ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Hahaha… tapi yang kubingungkan adalah: apa hadiah yang akan kuberikan untuk Naruto?_

_ Well, aku mengakui bahwa aku memang belum pernah memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada seorang cowok. Mungkin aku akan meminta saran dari Hinata, huuuuf…._

_ Eh? Maaf, kuralat perkataanku! Setelah kupikir secara matang-matang, sangat matang… sepertinya aku tidak akan meminta saran Hinata. Ugh, tentu saja kau tahu kan, Hazuka. Aku pasti akan habis digoda Hinata kalau seperti itu. Si ratu gossip dan anak ternarsis yang pernah kulihat, pasti akan berteriak, "OMG! SAKURA AKAN MEMBERIKAN HADIAH UNTUK NARUTO! SO SWEET!" Yang kutakutkan sih, rahasiaku akan terbongkar. Hinata kurang pandai menjaga mulutnya =.=' untuk menjaga sebuah rahasia._

_ October 1__st__ 2010_

_ Oh tidak! Sembilan hari lagi! Oh my… apa yang harus kulakukan? Maksudku apa yang harus kuberikan untuk Naruto? Aku terlalu bingung untuk memberikannya sebuah hadiah._

_ Ugh, terlalu menyebalkan! Ayolah, Sakura! Berpikir! Hazuka-chan, kau punya ide? Tolong bantulah aku, ya! Kumohon…! Baiklah, kurasa aku harus tidur. Bye… bye…._

_._

_._

_._

**TeBeCe**

* * *

**Karu**: Aduh...! Ancur!

**Kirei**: Hu'uh, kok ancur begini!

**Karu**: Prolognya menarik gak nih? Moga-moga menarik *komat-kamit*

**Kirei**: Yayayaya…!

**Karu**: Special birthday Naruto-sama kan?

**Kirei**: Pastinya!

**Karu**: Yosh!

**Kirei, Karu**: Otanjoubi Omedetou, Naruto-kun! ^^

**Karu**: Lalu…

**Kirei**: Review ya! n.n

**Karu**: Okokok? *puppy eyes*


End file.
